fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Horizon Industries
|kanji = 天際興産 |english = Horizon Industries |romaji = Tensai Kōsan |founder(s) = Shin Inari |headquarters = Onibus Vicenza |leader(s) = Shin Inari (CEO/MD and Chairman) |senior member(s) = Aldrich Inari (CIO) |affiliation = Several NGO's The Greenhouse Kaneko Innovations |purpose = To revolutionize the world Make the world a better place }} Horizon Industries (天際興産, Tensai Kōsan) formerly known as Inari Industries (稲荷興産, Inari kōsan) and Horizon Informatics (天際情報学, Tensai Jōhōgaku) is a holding company previously headquartered in Onibus, Fiore; it is currently headquartered in the all new Kingdom of Bosco. Horizon owns business across Ishgar engaged in consumer electronics, petrochemicals, food products, construction, power and telecommunications. It is the most profitable company Ishgar and has currently gone global. The company was established as an IT company but later on expanded. Abbreviated as H.I, Horizon is the largest company as of now and controls over 95% of Vicenza. The company is also involved with Sentinels and their business; controlling certain meta-human activities, the company creates several gadgetry and holding cells for these metahumans, to make the world a safer place. The BeaconBridge Capital Magazine lists Horizon as the "most intriguing and unique" company in the entire world. Later on Horzion, as Shin would put it, 'expanded it's horizons' and took up several military contracts and became a defense-contract company; though it primarily remained as an electronics, construction and telecommunications company. History Overview Horizon has been known for introducing products such as Lacrima Phone and LLD screens; liquid lacrima display screens, that use the light-modulating properties of liquid lacrimas to produce images, digital cameras and portable media players as well as e-book device; a mobile electronic device that is designed primarily for the purpose of reading digital e-books and periodicals. Being a petrochemical company, they are also involved in the creation of asphalt, cosmetics, fertilizers, synthetic fabrics and obviously, plastic. Horizon has a total of 125,000 employees. Previously, their annual profit was well over 50,000 billion jewels. Currently, with high tech gadgetry such as G.W.A.D and G.W.A.D 2.0 along with firefighting as well as restraining devices such as Flexicuffs, Hardening Foam and Anti-fire pellets; that helps both law enforces and fire fighters; the company has soared far beyond. In fact, the company has managed to absorb a Bioinformatics company and a multinational retail corporation that operates a chain of hypermarkets, extending it's market and popularity. According to the Sorcerer's magazine, Shin has a net worth of 9,500,000,000,000 jewels; making him the youngest trillionaire in the entire world and the second most richest person on the planet. This company has also helped soldiers and war veterans to recover from the loss of limbs and war scars; by aiding them with cosmetic surgery and biomechanical prosthesis. Horizon has currently gone global; making Shin famous, worldwide but at the same time, this fame comes with it's own ups and downs, as seen, the House of Evolution attempted to assassinate the young businessman twice out of desperation. Currently, they are attempting to create a virus that would reverse the effects of Lycanthrophy. During the fall of the year X800, Horizon came up with the "tumor curing technology" that earned Shin Inari a prize and he became known world wide as the man who can cure ; through his unstable molecular shrinking machine; that reduces the space between atoms, causing them to come closer and shrinking but since it's unstable, the now shrunken tumor pretty much explodes but since the explosion is at a nano-scale, the patient generally remains unaffected. A few months later, Horizon Informatics (天際情報学, Tensai Jōhōgaku) was renamed as Horizon Industries (天際興産, Tensai Kōsan), due to it being more fitting. In the year X801, Horizon made the news once again, as the company which had outdone itself, by synthesizing a drug which when combined with radiation therapy could reverse congenital ichthyosiform erythroderma up to 89%. As of now, there are fifty Horizon Industries buildings around all of the world. Funnily enough, Horizon Industries is shortened as "H.I" which is also the least used word ever used by Shin. In the same year, Shin Inari launched Project: Aldrich that would allow people who have adopted an orphan child to live a rather luxurious life as the profits of the company would go into a trust fund that will capitalize and look after their children's education; through scholarship and free admission in schools, and even offer them internship in the company after they have successfully graduated from college. Known subsidiaries Although the company is primarily a military contract based and bioinformatic company, Horizon has sever known companies involved in all sectors of the economy; around the world. These include but are not limited to: *Horizon Biotech *Horizon Genetics Department *Horizon Pharmaceuticals *Horizon Capital *Horizon Automotive *Horizon Chemicals *Horizon Power (Thermal & Nuclear) *Horizon Salt Productions *Horizon Oil & Petrochemicals *Horizon Informatics **Horizon Electronics **Horizon Solutions *Horizon Retail *Horizon Construction *Horizon Steel *ATP Holdings Inc. *Horizon Engine Investments, LLC *Horizon Entertainment *Horizon Healthcare *Horizon Armor Holdings Education & Research Institutes *Horizon Institute of Science *Horizon Management Training Center *Institute of Fundamental Research Scope Foundation Scope Foundation was a holding company that was owned by Shin's maternal grandfather, Hiryō Akihito; it the largest transparently operated for several years and was responsible for the largest drug trade and smuggling in Vicenza until this shipping company was bought by Shin; who turned it into something useful. Currently, Scope Foundations works as a both shipping and ship making company; who both transports/ships items and objects, and is used for public travel. Affiliation In the year X801, Horizon bought several shares from Kaneko Innovations and began selling their label products; for usage, though Shin was originally against the idea of entering the weapon market, he was eventually convinced by Aldrich to make the deal. Since then, Kaneko has been affiliated with Horizon. In one of the many possible futures; it was observed that Horizon had absorbed Kaneko in the year X812. Technology Developed Public * Lacrima Phone * LLD Screens * Noise Cancelling Headphones * Flexicuffs * G.W.A.D * Hardening Foam * Anti-fire pellets * Magic-tumor Shrinking Technology * Miracle Cure * Magic Dampeners * Hoverboards * Synthetic Flesh Printer * Nanotech Cybersecurity * Mechanical Prosthesis * Magnetic Grappling Hooks * Automated-Mage Detection Device * Tritium-Neon Laser Riffles * XE-Body Armor **'SE-Tactical Armor' Private Extirpation Armor: The Extirpation Armor, also known as the "Revocation Armor (撤回の鎧, Tekkei no Yoroi)" is a special armor-like suit that was created by Shin Inari after receiving a special request from his partner; Nova, a few weeks before the Grand Magic Games X800. However, unlike most armors it's not just magical but also technological; making it "one of a kind". The suit is extremely flexible and allows Nova to move, react and fight to the best of her abilities without slowing her down or causing any hindrance unlike other "true armors". The armor is lined with lead and polyethylene as well as small amounts of selenium, making it radiation proof and most of the layers of the suit are made of a heat retardant and friction resistant material that are dipped into liquid aramid; to give them enhanced strength and make them resistant to wear and tear and protect the wearer against small knives. While the rest of the composition is unknown, it was sprayed with a quasi-latex mixture to make Nova's heat signature undetectable by infrared-scanners and night-vision goggles. It has a shock absorbing layer around Nova's neck to prevent the whiplash from breaking her neck and allows the user to remain very agile. It is imbued with a great amount of wind-magic and a small amount of light-magic; allowing the user to move at speeds beyond Mach 1.2 and react at such speed. This techno-magical armor also enhances the wearer's reaction time and gives them enhanced equilibrium. This armor is mainly made for high-speed travel and close-quarters combat and hence, lacks any weapons or holsters on it; which is seemingly a disadvantage. Additionally, the armor comes equipped with a helmet that has been mentioned to have been further reinforced with lonsdaleite; a mineral that is 58% harder than diamond and slightly more elastic, making the head, specially the temple regions most well protected ones. The helmet also prevents her hair from getting out or burnt by the friction/air-resistance and has special lenses that can even see in the UV-spectrum of light; allowing Nova to spot invisible enemies. Additionally, the speed enhancing action of the light and wind magic bleeds over to the parts of the helmet which is psychically connected to Nova's mind thus enhancing her perception of time several times, allowing her to see attacks coming in slow motion and dodge them. In case of emergencies, the suit can make use of the webbed-alloy mesh and allow the wearer to glide short distances. *'High-speed Travel': The suit allows Nova to travel, react and engage targets with amazing speed; bordering on mid-tier metahuman level. Nova's suit normally allows her to travel at a speed of Mach 1.2 or 920.723 miles-per hour. At it's maximum output, the suit can allow her to move/run at a speed of Mach 2.5. **'Enhanced Reflexes': Due to her enhanced speed and perception of time, Nova can react at speeds that are several times superior to the finest human mage. **'Enhanced Perception': Nova can literally process information at unprecedented rates and thus "see faster"; by noting the entire world around her in a slow motion; this allows her to dodge almost all attacks thrown at her. *'Enhanced Durability': The suit is highly radiation proof, fire retardant and friction resistant. Additionally, it's composition makes rest of the suit protective against small knives and subsonic bullets when fired from a considerable distance. The neck region is protected against shocks and jerks by a special shock absorbing layer. Nova's shankbones are further protected by a bullet-resistant material that can even stop bullets from close range and absorb decent amounts of impact. The suit can easily allow Nova to reach/achieve top speeds of Mach 2.5 or 857.5 m/s without suffering from any adverse effects. It can also withstand six times the pressure of Earth's atmosphere without giving out. The helmet and by extension, Nova's head is more protected than anything else and can even stop a slash from a magical-sword with very minor damage. It is also tested for stopping supersonic bullets from riffles at a distance of 20 feet and as well as defending the user's head from the assault of a metal pipe. The internal layer is made of a composite of micro-fibrillated cellulose with a low-refractive-index polymer and as such is several times more impact absorbing and eight times as strong as steel; causing to Shin to call it "virtually indestructible". The overall suit is invulnerable to crease and is resistant to cold; up to the temperature of -30°F. However, extremely strong acids, water magic with enough force and lightning magic can damage the suit and thus hurt Nova. *'Gliding': Using the mesh provided on her suit and depending on the wind velocity, Nova can generally glide with a speed of 35 kilometers per hour. *'Special Lenses': Her special lenses protect her eyes from the air resistance from traveling at high speeds, bright lights; albeit to a limited degree, and allow her to see in the ultraviolet spectrum of light. Major Projects Everyman Project The Everyman Project (百般人間の企画, Hyappan-ningen no Kikaku) is a city-wide project; exclusively for Vicenza, that Shin launched out of his hatred and antipathy for mercenaries, mages and creatures of the night and to allow the citizens; who are selected by his A.I after running several background checks and medical examinations, to fight against these "evils" and be able to protect themselves. "Everyman Project" aims to give every man their own set of meta-human powers to fend off enemies; this comes at a literal price, the subscribers have to pay 3000 , every month to keep their 'abilities'. Shin could depower these humans as he wished; given that they were using their powers for wrong things or did not pay on time. It gave all of it's physical enhancements (like strength, reflexes and endurance), slowed aging, some degree of enhanced beauty, the ability to generate extreme heat and a greater metabolism & immunity. Project Aldrich Inari Trivia * Since 100 jewels is roughly equal to 1 USD, therefore, 50,000 billion jewels equals 500 billion $. * Horizon is also credited for creation the first ever headphones with noise reduction feature. * With the launch of seven new subsidiaries Horizon has truly ascended and is now considered the most powerful corporations in the entire world; controlling and driving several parts of Ishgar and all of Vicenza. **As it stands today, in the year X802, Horizon has a stock price of 1,376,496 . * If Kaneko Innovations is the equivalent of Stark Industries then, Horizon is the equivalent of Wayne Enterprises. **Yes, Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark now work together, thanks to us. You're welcome guys! *The BeaconBridge Capital Magazine is the FT equivalent of Forbes Magazine. *Horizon has also been compared to Alchemax; in terms of how it controls a huge portion of the world and completely drives and owns nearly every small and large business in Vicenza. Category:Company Category:Organization Category:Corporation